During the winter months in cold climates, where significant amounts of snow acculumate and remain for extended periods on the ground, the simple hand-drawn sled remains a popular and practical means for adults to transport infants and small children, e.g. on short outdoor walks, shopping trips, excursions and the like. It is however necessary that an infant or small child be well protected against the winter elements. The normal form of flat, open sled does not provide adequate safety or protection against the elements. The popular form of small sled provided with a back rest and side rails, in which the child may sit upright whilst being pulled along, is an improvement as far as safety is concerned, but exposes the child to the elements, especially cold winds, to an even greater extent. There is a need for a child's sled which provides fuller and better protection.